War of the FanFiction Worlds
by BeatleLOVE
Summary: What happens when two best friends are split up because of Harry Potter and The Beatles? All-out war, that's what! Rated T for language  :


**A/N: This is an epic (and quite mean) battle of the FanFictions between me and one of me best mates Purple-Spotted Pikadili (: Hahahah, sorry love, I know how you hate it when people call ya a bitch, but it was necessary to the plot to make you even madder ^^ Love ya!**

**

* * *

War of the (FanFiction) Worlds** by BeatleLOVE

It was only 10 in the morning and Mandy and Nicole were at it again. It started when Nicole woke up to Mandy singing _Good Morning, Good Morning. _"God, she's obsessed," Nicole muttered, still in a sleepy daze. She through a pillow at the door, indicating that Mandy should shuttup.

When Mandy heard the door close, she knew Nicole was up. It didn't seem like the start of a good morning for them,

Trying to lighten the mood, she grabbed the toast she had just made, perfectly buttered the way Nic liked it, and made her way over to Nicole's room singing _Good Day, Sunshine._ She opened the door and quickly dodged a pillow thrown with insane accuracy. Yep, definitely a bad morning.

Nicole had never been a morning person. She could get up perfectly fine on her own, but when someone else tried to, she was the opposite of pleasant. Still Mandy put up with her best friend's morning-after-sleepover ritual of throwing projectiles at her head. It had become somewhat of a game for her.

She walked over to Nicole's tired frame. Through the pillow she could hear her groan, "Go away."

"Aw, fine, I guess ya don't want any _toast._" Mandy enunciated the last word, hoping to wake Nic up.

"Toast!" Nicole lifted her head, suspiciously glaring at Mandy. "What'd you break?"

"Nothing! I just thought it'd get you up!"

Nic sighed, "Fine, gimme it." She could never resist toast.

Mandy smiled. Nic was so easy to please sometimes. "Wanna play Wii?"

The girl munching toast eyed her friend again. "Okay, you did something. What is it?"

Mandy's smile beamed. "Oh, nothing. I'm just happy. My story's got so many great reviews-"

"Okay, _really?_" Nicole set down her beloved toast.

"What?" Mandy pouted.

"For the last time: _I don't care._"

Mandy's pleasant mood faded. "Well, you don't have t'be such a bitch about it."

"Well all you talk about is the damn Beatles!"

She stiffened. "I do _not._ Only when I'm bored!"

"Seriously? Amanda, you're in love with seventy-year-old men!"

"Okay, first off, I only love their early twenty-year-old selves, and two, you _really_ got a problem with that?" she defended.

"Yeah, I do. You're effing obsessed!"

"Ya know what? You're no better! _You _write stories about _Harry Potter_ all the time!"

"So! Half the Beatles are dead!"

"Well at least they were _alive and real!_"

"They're music's crap!"

That one stung. "How would _you _know what real music is! All you listen is Owl City and screamo!"

"I thought you liked that!"

"_No! _ Screamo's my old angry music and Owl City'd dead now!"

"Just like The Beatles!"

"Oh, don't start _that_ again! Besides, you write stories about Harry and Draco being _gay!_"

"What the hell you told me they were good! And _you_ talk about Paul and Josh, or watever their names are, being gay, too!"

"It's John, god, get it right! And when I say that, I'm completely joking! I never actually write stories _about_ it! I laugh at freaking pictures!"

They glared daggers at eachother. This was probably the most heated..um, debate they'd ever had. If someone didn't stop them soon, it was going to be the start of World War III: The War of The (FanFiction) Worlds.

"You obsess about _everything!_" Nicole yelled. "First The Jonas Brothers-" Mandy's jaw dropped. "-then Justin Bieber and Naruto-" She opened her mouth to protest. "And now the fricken _Beatles!_"

Finally it was Mandy's time. "Shuttup! Those were phases! I hate all those now! Well, except-"

"The Beatles, I know!" Nicole threw her hands in the air, toast flying at the wall.

Mandy nursed her hurt pride. "You know what? Sod off! You're being a real bitch!" She marched out the door and slammed it shut. "Ugh, I need some tea.."

"Stupid git," She wispered, tears brimming and threatening to overflow. Nic had _never_ hurt her that badly. She quietly sulked, muttering various profanities, while she waited for her tea to brew.

Nicole slumped against her pillows glaring at the wall. Since when had Amanda thought her _HP_ fics were stupid? _I thought she _liked _them! She always told me how good they were and...UGH EFF THIS SHIT! _She then proceeded to punch the life out of her poor pillows.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Amazing? Failure? Epic? SUPERFREAKINGFANTASTICAL! Review and tell what side you're on (: _Listen, do you wanna know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Oh-ohh closer, let me whisper in your ear, say the words you long to hear..._I'm on both sides o.o**


End file.
